Brutality: A Second Chance
9:33Dudegi WC **Cidin is transporting the two to a high power high security holding region* **They will possibly get their powers drained* **members are flying around everywhere it seems as it's a frenzy to search for and gather up people involved with the tournament* *9:36HiddenlichArgo: I found three individuals in this sector *Argo: All are unconscious *9:36Dudegi WCCidin: COMING THROUGH *Cidin: I GOT TWO GODS HERE MAKE ROOM PLEASE **Cidin goes in through a heavy door which seal shuts behind him* **Cidin is also very frustrated with all of this* *Blue Quint: So far we have 200 confirmed who left this dimension *9:38Hiddenlich*Digomolati stares at Blue Quint **He is still frozen *9:38Dudegi WCBlue Quint: That blue eyed guy was a fakegee yes *Blue Quint: He owns his own army? Oh lord *Blue Quint: Camo and stun him unconscious. Leave a note saying it was some dead guy or something *Blue Quint: Look I know it's not safe but we've got over 800 people to go through here **SSJG Golden Cell is furiously trying to move but can't* *9:40Hiddenlich*Buck, Vale, and Tanaka are being dragged down the hall by a gigantic service droid *9:41Dudegi WCCidin: One of you take these two *Cidin: You guys can hold the energy barrier right? *Cidin: I need to freeze more people because there were other deities there I think *9:42HiddenlichTigo: I got it sir! *9:42Dudegi WCCidin: Thank you *9:42HiddenlichGoana: I'll get the energy barrier *9:43Dudegi WC*Cidin waits for the ok* *9:43Hiddenlich*Goana starts using his energy to gain control of the energy barrier's hold rate *9:44Dudegi WC*Cidin lets go when Goana has control* *Cidin: Ok now to rush to the southwestern region... **Cidin goes out the door and bolt-flies* *9:45HiddenlichGoana: I could generate 20 generated energy barriers with my current power capacity *Tigo: I don't give a crap *9:46Dudegi WC*Digomaliti starts trying to use his distortion powers* *9:46HiddenlichTigo: I'm holding two criminals in my arms, I don't think I have time to talk about your power capacity **Tigo's left arm starts to distort **He doesn't notice it *Goana: Maybe you should talk. *9:47Dudegi WC*digomaliti uses his distortion powers to try to reverse the barrier and have it freeze itself* *9:47HiddenlichGoana: I mean, I could generate a thicker energy barrier out of this source only *Goana: Whoa *Tigo: What's wrong? *9:47Dudegi WC*there's no visible difference yet* *9:47HiddenlichGoana: Nothing. *9:47Dudegi WC*other than the barrier being easier to maintain* *9:47HiddenlichGoana: The barrier just had a spike in energy levels *9:47Dudegi WC*but that's a ruse* *9:48Hiddenlich*Tigo looks at Cell *9:48Dudegi WC*Cell notices he can move* **but he doesn't quite yet* *9:48HiddenlichTigo: For a bulky figure, you aren't very heavy **Goana starts to struggle with holding the barrier up *9:49Dudegi WC*Tigo doesn't notice Cell's tail opening up slowly* **But he does notice when Cell starts spitting out a Cell Junior from it* *9:49HiddenlichGoana: Did the generator become an older model? I am starting to have difficulties- *Tigo: HEY! *9:49Dudegi WCCell: NOW DIGO **Cell explodes his energy out as a distraction* *9:50HiddenlichGoana: ACK! **Both Tigo and Goana are knocked on the ground *9:50Dudegi WC*digomaliti does random distortions to everything and forces the door open* **both of them bolt* *9:51HiddenlichGoana: DAMN IT! *9:51Dudegi WC*the Cell Junior is left* **it's also a SSJG Golden Cell Junior* *9:51HiddenlichTigo: Dear god my ****ing arm hurts *9:51Dudegi WCCell Junior: EHEHE *9:51HiddenlichGoana: Um Tigo. What is that thing? *9:51Dudegi WCCell Junior: MY DADDY LEFT ME *9:52HiddenlichTigo: Your daddy? You mean that illegal MMA fighter? *9:52Dudegi WCCell Junior: Wait...my daddy left me *Cell Junior: DADDY COME BACK **he screams out the door* *9:52HiddenlichGoana: ... *Tigo: Well, we're getting fired. *Goana: Or killed *9:52Dudegi WC*the Cell Junior is confused* **he doesn't know what to do* *Blue Quint: Um... *Blue Quint: WHAT THE LIVING HELL HAPPENED IN HERE *Blue Quint: We have over 800 people to go through and you end up losing two powerful ones! *Blue Quint: And what is this thing left here?! *9:53HiddenlichTigo: Thinking about the second to the last word you said *Tigo: You put too amateur guards in here to guard "powerful ones" *9:54Dudegi WCCell Junior: Um... *9:54HiddenlichTigo: Do you know how bad YOU ****ed up? *9:54Dudegi WCCell Junior: So what are you guys doing... *Cell Junior: I'm kind of lost on what to do since I wasn't told anything :T *9:55HiddenlichGoana: We are just talking about how we are going to get fired and have our *rses put on golden plaques *9:55Dudegi WCCell Junior: Why? *Cell Junior: Also I can feel a HUGE amount of energy from way out there *9:55HiddenlichTigo: Our job was to watch your dad and his opponent so they wouldn't escape this place *9:56Dudegi WCCell Junior: I might instant transmission to it *Cell Junior: Wait was I just a distraction *9:56HiddenlichTigo: Instant what? *9:56Dudegi WCCell Junior: instant transmission : D *9:56HiddenlichTigo: What's that? *9:56Dudegi WCCell Junior: It's instant teleportation but I need energy to feel *Cell Junior: The huge energy just moved, it's way far away now... *9:57HiddenlichGoana: ... *9:57Dudegi WCCell Junior: Why does that feel like everything ever *9:57Hiddenlich*Guards are being beat up outside of the cell **Other prisoners have broken out of their cells somehow *9:58Dudegi WCCell Junior: Oh no more fighting *Cell Junior: I WANT TO JOIN *9:58HiddenlichTigo: I don't think that's a good idea *9:58Dudegi WC*the Cell Junior flies to the area and headbutts one of the prisoners* *9:58HiddenlichTigo: They can get very violent *Goana: You are stupid, you know that Tigo? *9:58Dudegi WCCell Junior: HAHA *9:58HiddenlichTigo: You are too, *ss wipe. *9:59Dudegi WCCell Junior: I'M A GOD YOU CAN'T TOUCH ME *9:59Hiddenlich*Malltranari kicks Cell Junior in the back of the head *9:59Dudegi WC*it does nothing* *9:59HiddenlichMalltranari: ? *Malltranari: Not even a stagger? *10:00Dudegi WCCell Junior: You do know how powerful I am right *Cell Junior: I'm a super saiyan god and a golden form *10:00HiddenlichMalltranari: No, but I completely apologize for doing that to you. *10:00Dudegi WCCell Junior: Also I can do eye beams : D **Cell Junior eye beam's another person* *10:00HiddenlichMalltranari: We need to work together to get out of this prison *10:00Dudegi WCCell Junior: The door's wide open *Cell Junior: But my daddy left me to escape ;-; *Cell Junior: Don't leave me new friend D: *10:01HiddenlichMalltranari: ... *Malltranari: You know what? I won't *10:01Dudegi WCCell Junior: Yay *10:01HiddenlichMalltranari: Consider me your interdimensional companion *10:01Dudegi WCCell Junior: Interdimensional? *10:01HiddenlichMalltranari: Yeah, most of us came from other dimensions *10:02Dudegi WCCell Junior: oh *Cell Junior: I spawned in like 5 minutes ago so *Cell Junior: I wonder if there are more of me since daddy can do that *10:03HiddenlichMalltranari: Who is your father? *10:03Dudegi WC*Cell Junior floats around trying to figure out what to do* *Cell Junior: Cell... *Cell Junior: Don't you see the resemblance? *Cell Junior: I inherited all his powers except I'm not as powerful *10:03HiddenlichMalltranari: I was just making sure *10:04Dudegi WCCell Junior: Welp *Cell Junior: Daddy gonna die *Cell Junior: He's flying straight for that ridiculous power *10:04HiddenlichMalltranari: Ridicul- *10:04Dudegi WCCell Junior: And there's more ridiculous powers over there too *10:04Hiddenlich*Weegamiichig hits Malltranari in the back of the neck *10:04Dudegi WCCell Junior: I wonder i- *10:04HiddenlichWeegamiichig: TAKE THAT *SSHOLE! *10:05Dudegi WC*Cell Junior turns around* **he sees malltranari on the ground* *10:05Hiddenlich*Weegamiichig kicks Malltranari down the hall *10:05Dudegi WCCell Junior: YOU HURT MY NEW FRIEND D:< *10:05HiddenlichWeegamiichig: Now who are you? Some kind of angry midget? *10:05Dudegi WC*Cell Junior uses the special beam cannon on Weegamiichig* *10:06Hiddenlich*Weegamiichig's shoes are all that remain of him *10:06Dudegi WCCell Junior: Yay I vaporized him : D *Cell Junior: New friend are you ok *10:06HiddenlichMalltranari: I'll survive... **Malltranari gets up and cracks his neck *10:07Dudegi WCCell Junior: So what now? Everyone out there is in a frenzy and there are a ton of powers flying around *Cell Junior: That ridiculous power moved away but the other one didn't *10:07HiddenlichMalltranari: We might as well leave and find your father *10:07Dudegi WCCell Junior: SO I CAN KILL HIM : D *10:07HiddenlichMalltranari: ...Sure... *10:08Dudegi WCCell Junior: I can try to teleport to them *10:08HiddenlichMalltranari: What about me? *10:08Dudegi WCCell Junior: But I feel another strong power coming towards here... *Cell Junior: You can grab onto me when I teleport and you'll go too *10:08HiddenlichMallatranari: Okay, but what is that stronger- *10:08Dudegi WCCell Junior: It's here! **Lord Deegee appears* **he's no longer a weasel* *10:09HiddenlichMallatranari: Oh- **Malitranari bows *10:09Dudegi WCCell Junior: Um...why are you bowing? *10:09Hiddenlich*Malltranari *10:09Dudegi WCCell Junior: Is he really important? *10:10HiddenlichMalltranari: That is the most powerful being in my home multiverse *10:10Dudegi WCCell Junior: Oh.... **Cell Junior bows* *10:10HiddenlichMalltranari: Please spare us humble benefactor! *10:11Dudegi WCCell Junior: Wait he's gonna try to kill us?! **Cell Junior prepares to teleport just in case* *10:11HiddenlichMalltranari: *Whispers* It's just a presumption of most of my kind *10:11Dudegi WC(I think we're both assuming the other is gonna play Lord Deegee lmao) *(I don't know exactly where to take this since we can't have Cell Junior actually teleport to Cheegee and the others) *10:12Hiddenlich(So this is before the battle with the portals?) *(I'm just making sure) *10:13Dudegi WC(This is right when Cheegee starts freaking out mentally) *(while everything is just happening around him) *10:13Hiddenlich(Okay) *10:14Dudegi WCCell Junior: That's an awfully bad presumption *10:15HiddenlichLord Deegee: While what you participated in was illegal and potentially harmful to the state of everything, I think I could give you both a break *10:15Dudegi WCCell Junior: I was just born 10 minutes ago though .-. *10:15HiddenlichLord Deegee: ... *Lord Deegee: Where are your parents? *10:16Dudegi WCCell Junior: I don't even know what happened aside from "daddy released me as distraction and ran off with distortion man" *Cell Junior: My daddy's way out in that direction along with some ridiculous power **Cell Junior points in the general direction of Cheegee* *10:16Hiddenlich*Lord Deegee takes a close look at Cell and remembers the circumstances of this particular scenario *10:16Dudegi WCCell Junior: I don't have a mom because we don't exactly make babies that way *10:16HiddenlichLord Deegee: I see... **Lord Deegee grins *Lord Deegee: You... have a new occupation now *10:17Dudegi WCCell Junior: A job?! Something to do : D *10:18HiddenlichLord Deegee: I can't tell you here due to the current status of this place *Lord Deegee: Just grab hold of my hand *10:18Dudegi WCCell Junior: Ok. But what about my friend here.... *10:19HiddenlichLord Deegee: I will make sure he gets back to his home unscathed *10:19Dudegi WCCell Junior: Yay **he grabs Lord Deegee's hand* *10:19Hiddenlich*They teleport to an unknown location, while Malltranari teleports back to his house Category:Finished Roleplays